Blaze of Glory
by lovely-lostmind
Summary: Sam and Dean travel to Storybrooke to investigate what seems like a usual case; but Storybrooke is nothing like what they've encountered, with secrets unlike any other, magic they've never faced, and villains they've never encountered. To save the town, they have to team up with the skeptical town sheriff, Emma Swan, who is harboring her own big secret.
1. Prologue

November 2001, Boston, NY

* * *

_Another notch in his belt. _

Dean smirked as he swaggered up to the lively bar, still donning his, now slightly wrinkled, FBI suit. He was mildly tired and just wanted to unwind with a few drinks and maybe someone for the night, not too much to ask for. Right?

It had been a long two days, the werewolf he had just finished hunting took him on a long run through a maze of alleys before finally taking the silver bullet to the heart. Dean could've sworn he still smelt the flesh burning off the thing's bones, but it no longer bothered him; hasn't for the past 14 years. In fact, it sickly reminded him of hunts he had gone on with his brother and dad.

He even considered calling Sammy, to ask how his and dad's hunt was going, but instead rolled his shoulders and pulled opened the glass door to the bar. Immediately, the alcohol and cigarette smoke overwhelmed his senses, and he knew he was going to be in for a fun night. Dean shuffled and weaved his way through the sweaty, loud patrons and eventually made it to the bar and sat on one of the black barstools.

"What's your poison?" The brunette behind the bar asked Dean as she refilled the shot glass of the man next to him. He almost didn't hear the girl through the thousand overlapping conversations and loud laughs that filled the electric atmosphere.

"Beer's fine," He said, leaning forward against the bar and looking into the mirror on the backbar to stare at the barista's ass in her tight jeans.

"Make that two," A fruity voice said from beside him.

His eye's shifted from the barista's ass to the woman now pressed at his side.

"Sure," The barista said, handing both of them ice cold beers and then tending to other patrons.

"The name's Emma," The woman beside him said, a pearly smile resting comfortably on her fair face.

"Dean," He said with a small nod, taking a swig of his beer. He slightly tilted his head so he could take in the way her red, form-fitting dress hugged her luscious curves. She was more than easy on the eyes, and Dean was enjoying every bit of it.

"Let me guess, Fed." Emma said inquisitively.

"That obvious?"

"Just a bit." She chuckled lightly before taking a drink from her beer. "I'm guessing that's what brought you to Boston?"

"Yea, I just wrapped up a case in town," Dean said proudly, "I might have saved your life."

"Is that so?" Emma mocked playfully, while her hand found it's way to his knee, "Wasn't too hard I hope."

"Yea." Dean shrugged, his cockiness was oozing off him tonight, "Being handy with a gun makes the job easy."

"Is there anything else you know how to handle?" Her green eyes and mischievous smirk challenged him to a game he knew all too well and was very much willing to play.

Dean leaned closer to her with a smug smile on his face.

"How about we get out of here and I show you."

Emma held her smirk while her eyes darted to the side before looking back at him and leaning towards him.

"My place is just around the corner," Emma said with a smoky voice, her hand inching higher up his thigh— just as the shrill sound of his phone pierced the moment.

He sighed and looked at the caller ID then at Emma apologetically. "I'm sorry, I have to take this."

Emma shrugged and let go of him and after an embarrassed smile, he walked towards the restroom (internally kicking himself) and answered the phone after the door closed.

_"Dean?"_ God dammit, of all the people it had to be that old man calling him. Don't get him wrong, Dean loved the guy like a father, but he needed to work on his timing a bit.

"Yea Bobby."

_"Are ya busy?"_

Dean gently pushed open the restroom door to peer out and saw some guy flirting up a storm with Emma, and for some odd reason it pissed him off. It's not like she was his' or anything; but they did just make plans so-

_"Dean? Ya still there?"_

"Still here," Dean said as he watched her stand and walk towards the door. "Uhm, I'm not busy." Not anymore, at least.

He was still watching Emma but just before she opened the door, she threw a sultry smirk over her shoulder; her challenging green eyes meeting his, with unspoken words.

_"Dean, I've got a new case for you."_


	2. The Beginning

_10 years later_

Sam looked up at the creaky motel room door as it swung open to see Dean with a stupid smile on his face, carrying a large brown paper bag of what he could only assume to be junk food and pie.

He was going to have a talk to him, _again_, about getting him food too, but that'll have to wait.

"Dean, I think I found something," Sam said, glancing at the newspaper article on his laptop screen.

The smile slipped off Dean's face and he looked at him with hard eyes. "On Dick?"

Ever since Dick Roman, a leviathan posing as one of the most powerful men in America, had shot and killed Bobby, Dean had started to obsess over the man, only stopping to eat, and it was starting to worry Sam. As much as he wanted Roman to pay, Sam didn't think Dean's life or sanity was worth it.

"Uh, no. I found-"

He paused, watching Dean's shoulders drop as he slowly set the bag down on the table and rubbed his face before pressing his hands down on the table.

"Dean, we're at a stalemate with Dick," Sam said sternly, picking up the print out at his side, "Right now, we can't do anything else but our job."

He saw his brother grind his teeth and his brow tense but after a beat he exhaled and looked down at the bag.

"What did you find?" Dean asked with reluctance, sitting in the chair next to him and busying himself with a pie he pulled out of the bag.

Sam nodded, and tossed the printed papers at him. "30 yr old guy has a heart attack-"

"The guy eat too many fries?"

Sam paused and narrowed his eyes.

"No, he was the town Sheriff and had no reported health problems before then."

"Okay, but I still don't see how this involves us." Dean stuffed a forkful of pie in his mouth and looked at his brother with disinterest. "The guy had a heart attack, nothing special about that."

Sam ignored the comment and continued. "Just a week ago, a woman goes missing, and two days ago they found her heart in a jewelry box."

"Creepy, but I'm still not seeing the significance."

"There hasn't been a missing person or death in the town for the past 28 years."

Dean stopped mid-chew and lowered his fork. "What do you mean no deaths in the last 28 years? Like no gruesome deaths? Or no deaths, _at all_?"

Sam shook his head and tossed the printout of the newspaper article on his computer to Dean. "Exactly what I mean, no one has died or gone missing for the last 28 years."

"Okay, that is weird," Dean said lightly picking at his pie as he looked at the article. Sam knew he hooked his brother.

"We can stop by and if there isn't anything, we can keep on Dick's trail." Sam added, watching his brother. "Its only half a days drive away. If we leave now we can get there in the morning." He stood up from the table and started to pack what little things they brought into their duffle bags.

Dean looked up from the pie to him. "Im gonna finish my pie then we can go."

"We can get you pie over there," Sam said, zipping up his duffle bag and digging his thumb into the cut he had on his hand, making him wince a bit.

Dean groaned and threw his fork down on his plate but got up and packed up his things as well. It didn't take the boys much time to pack their stuff, and before long the motel room was as empty as it was when they first arrived and their bags were safely tucked away in the trunk of Dean's car.

Sam opened the door of the passenger's side, but instead of going in, he rested his arms on the hood and looked at Dean, "Are you okay, man?"

Dean looked up at him before glancing to the side. "We had this conversation before, I'm fine."

"Hey, I'm just worried-"

"Worried about me?" Dean interrupted. "Cas broke your wall and you're seeing Lucifer and you're worried about me?"

"Well-" Sam started.

"No, I'm not having conversation again. I'm fine and you need to get in the car," Dean said, breaking the moment and getting in the drivers seat while Sam took his spot in shotgun. He knew his big brother was right, that he should be worried about himself, but he couldn't help but be concerned for him too. He _is_ his brother after all.

_"Hey Sammy, long time no-"_

Again Sam dug his thumb into the healing cut and swallowed thickly.

"Where are we going again?" Dean asked him as they pulled out of the motel parking lot.

The name he remembered sounded so absurd that he had to glance at the articles again just to make sure he got the name right.

"Maine. Storybrooke, Maine."

"Storybrooke?" Dean scoffed and looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow."Seriously?"

He nodded and looked at the newspaper article again.

"Yea, thats what it says here."

"Think we'll run into Snow White," Dean said with a chuckle.

"What?"

Dean glanced at Sam with a weak smile. "You know, Storybrooke, sounds like storybook? Fairytales, stori-"

Sam's furrowed eyebrows stopped Dean and he shook his head. "Never mind."

Sam laughed. "No, no, I got it. It was just funny watching you struggle to explain it."

His older brother gave him a glare before looking forward at the road.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

* * *

"Mary Margaret, I believe you," Emma said softly, as she awkwardly positioned her friend in front of the camera.

"But the love triangle you guys had going on makes you look like a viable suspect, and I can't afford to play favorites right, not now."

Mary Margaret sighed and turned in the direction Emma pointed. "I know. It's just- Why would someone frame me for something like this?"

"That's usually what I would ask you." Emma quipped, trying to make as much light as she could of the situation. Her friend gave her a weak smile, and she could only assume what was going through her mind.

After the last photo was taken, Emma walked her over to the cell that was placed in front of the Sheriff's desk. As she locked the door, she looked at her friend who was slouched on the bed, and spoke gently, careful to not put too much hope in her voice.

"Im going to go back to the loft and see if I can find anything to help your case."

"Really? Oh thank you!"

Emma nodded and grabbed her coat and turned to look at her before she left. "I'll be back soon."

As Emma walked down the street she turned the case facts over in her mind.

First Mary Margaret has an affair with David Nolan who is married to Kathryn Nolan who happens to be Mayor Regina Mill's friend. Then Regina threatens Mary Margaret at the convenience store, and just after that, Kathryn learns of the affair and confronts Mary Margaret at the school where she works. Then she goes missing within the next few days and in less than a week after that, her heart is found in Mary Margaret's jewelry box.

Emma rubbed her face, this was definitely not going well for her friend. She needed to find something to prove Mary Margaret innocent, and fast before something else incriminating turned up.

"Hey Emma!" A high pitched voice said walking up next to her.

She looked at the boy and frowned, "Hey Henry. Aren't you suppose to be at school?" She changed her direction from the loft to Granny's Diner, she wasn't about to loop her son further into this.

"Not yet, so anything else on Mary Margaret's case?"

Emma looked down at him and let out a soft sigh, "Its not looking good buddy."

Henry pursed his lips and nodded, "We have to help her."

She smiled but said nothing and instead opened the door for them as they entered the diner. She loved how he never hesitated to help other people, but knew it was also just as dangerous as it was admirable.

"What do you think?" Henry asked her as they sat down in their usual booth.

"Well-" Emma started and looked down at the coffee Ruby had pre-set for her. "I don't think there is enough evidence."

In truth, Emma wasn't sure what she thought about the case, all that mattered was that she wasn't going to abandon her friend when she needed her most; when all the world turned their backs on her.

"That's not what I meant."

Before Henry could press the issue any further, Emma heard the faint sound of... an AC/DC song?

Henry must've heard it too because now they were both watching the window as a black 1967 Impala slowly drove by with two passengers inside.

"You recognize the car?" Emma asked, suspiciously eyeing the car as it passed.

He shook his head but still watched, even after it was out of view. "Outsiders don't come to Storybrooke."

She turned to the kid and smirked, "What about August?"

"He wasn't an outsider, he's Pinocchio." Henry said matter-of-factly.

"Right," Emma said, playing into the kid's fantasy, but internally rolled her eyes. It was the least she could do for the him, she just had to make sure it didn't get to an unhealthy point of no return.

She peeked at her watch and saw they had less than half an hour to kill before Henry had to leave for school. Because they had little time together, she was going to make the best of it.

"Want anything to eat?" Ruby asked the two. Emma shook her head, she was fine with her coffee.

"Pumpkin pie please!" Henry chirped happily then turned to look at Emma. "It's pumpkin, right?"

Emma nodded and couldn't help but smile. The kid memorized everything about the story she told him about his father, including the little facts. Albeit, the story was a lie, but it was sweet that he was doing that.

"I'll get that for you right now," Ruby said with a smile as she turned away to the counter.

Emma leaned forward to her son,"Don't you think its too early for pie?"

Henry looked at her with his parted lips and the most offended eyes.

"Its never too early for pie!"


	3. Blast From The Past

As Dean pulled up to Granny's Bed and Breakfast (the only one in town), he looked around the barren parking lot. Usually not a good sign.

"I'll get the room," he said as he turned off the engine and tossed the keys to Sam so he could unload their duffle bags. "Then we get breakfast."

His brother chuckled and shook his head but complied anyway while Dean made his way to the building. It was outlined with nearly dead foliage and chipped paint, the only thing giving it life were the few lights on inside. The morning light didn't help the image in any way either.

As he walked up the stairs to the door he made sure to observed the pots and frames for any signs of hoodoo, the last hotel he stayed in like this ended up having a vengeful spirit. Pleased with his once over of the place he gently opened the door of the B&B and stepped inside. Inside the house, there was a counter with a dusty pen, bell and guest book on it.

No one was there so he took the chance to look around, noticing the dusty picture frames and kitchen straight ahead with a china cabinet staring back at him. He remembered the bell on the pedestal and pressed it once. Twice. Thrice.

"I'm coming." Dean heard a fruity voice call, followed by the clacking of heels. As the heels got closer he looked out the window to see Sam locking up the Impala and grabbing their bags-

"Uh, hi," The same fruity voice said from somewhere near the counter. Dean turned to see a tall brunette wearing red short shorts with an apron over it, a very fitted white work shirt that was one too many buttons undone and tied mid torso with a small name tag that read _Ruby_.

"Hey there, Ruby," He said smoothly, giving her his best smile, "I'd like a room with two beds."

Ruby gave him sultry smile as she opened up the book. "Alright, forest view or square view?"

"Surprise me," He replied, just as Sam entered the door with their duffle bags.

Dean saw how her eyes dilated and her lips curl into a pleased smile when she saw Sam, and he huffed. Of course his brother would get her attention.

"What's the name?"

"Stark." Dean said with a short nod.

She opened the guest book and jotted his name down on one of the lines. "How long will you be staying?"

Dean glanced at Sam, who was looking at the homey decor, then shrugged as he turned to Ruby. "I doubt we'll be here longer than a week."

"The diner is open from 7 to 9." Ruby jotted some more into the book before handing him a large metal key, with an intricate piece artwork extending from the keyring depicting an ouroboros. "Enjoy your stay boys."

"I hope so." Dean smiled as he took the key and grabbed his bag from Sam. They made their way up the stairs and down a semi lit hall to their room, the one at the end of the hall.

"That hostess was hot, right." Dean smirked as he opened the room door and made sure it was clear before entering.

"I thought we were here for a case, not to pick up chicks," his brother said dismissively.

After setting their things down and deciding who slept on which bed, the boys changed into their FBI suits. They knew they were going to have to question people, and they didn't want to come back up after breakfast.

"Alright, you ready?" Dean stood by the door waiting for his brother impatiently. He had waited too long to have breakfast, it was almost going to be brunch time.

"Yea, let me just get my computer," Sam said as he pulled the laptop bag and slung it over his shoulder and joined his brother.

"I still thinks it's just a psycho killer," Dean said, as they made their way down the stairs and towards Granny's Diner's, that was connected to the Inn through one of the halls.

"In a town that hasn't had a missing persons case for 28 years?" Sam remarked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Dean's lip twitch. "Alright, that is weird, but what could do something like that?"

They entered the small diner from a hallway that was parallel to the front entrance, with booths on the right side and a counter on the left side and tables in between.

"Pagan god maybe?" He continued as they took a seat at the booth closest to the hall they came from. "The victim's are a chick and a dude."

Sam opened his laptop and pulled up the coroner's notes on the Sheriff's death. "Yea, but the Sheriff's body was buried just days after his death and the second vic just happened and her heart was found not even a few days ago."

Dean groaned and picked up a menu. "Awesome."

Meanwhile on the other side of the diner, Henry had been keeping a hawks eye on the newcomers the moment they entered. "There they are."

"Who?" Emma said, turning around to look over her shoulder at what Henry was motioning.

Every single muscle in her body tensed as her eyes laid on the booth in the far corner that sat the two men. She didn't believe her eyes. She didn't _want_ to believe her eyes. It was something she didn't think possible; out of all the towns in the world she least expected this to happen in Storybrooke. Her past wasn't suppose to follow her here. No one was.

She watched as Ruby took their order, blatantly flirting with the boys; For some reason it sent a fire through her, an unrecognizable feeling, but nevertheless she felt it. With all her might she tried stamping it out too, but to no avail.

"Mom, are you okay? Do you know them?" Henry asked, noting her stiff posture. She turned to him and gave him a smile that doesn't even try to reach her eyes.

"I'm fine... Just wondering who the strangers are."

"You should go and ask what they're doing here." Henry urged as he picked at what remained of his pie. "I mean you _are_ the sheriff."

Emma raised her eyebrow at the boy. "Just because I'm sheriff, doesn't mean I get to do what I want." She looked at the clock, thankful for the time. "Plus, you have to get to school."

Henry looked at the clock and sighed. "Fine. But we'll work on this after."

"I thought we are working on Mary Margaret's case?"

Her son scrunched his forehead. "We can work both, can't we."

Emma nodded and shrugged. "Sure kid. But right now, I gotta get you to school."

Emma smiled as the kid stood up with such reluctance, but he listened and proceeded towards the door. Following after her boy, she stopped just before leaving and made the mistake of looking back at the booth.

Her eye's flickered over to Dean, and their gazes caught as though they were frozen in time, every single one of her muscles tightening. She exhaled quickly and nearly ran after her son.

"No way."

Dean sat there, his jaw nearly on the table and his eyes glued onto the blonde walking down the sidewalk. Sam turned to see what caught his attention.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded before slowly looking at his brother. "I think- I think I just saw Emma."

Sam narrowed his eyes and his brows twisted in confusion. "Who's Emma?"

He looked down and rubbed his forehead. "Remember the five states shit I gave dad that one year when you and him went to Orlando?"

Dean paused and waited for Sam to nod, then continued.

"I spent most of the time, well the weekend, with her."

"Ah, that makes sense. But I don't remember Maine being one of the states."

"It wasn't. It was Boston."

_"Come on Sammy boy, don't you see it? The connection?"_

Sam ground his teeth and viciously dug his thumb into his palm.

Sam cleared his throat and looked at him. "Did she recognize you?"

He shook his head and looked at his cup with heavy shoulders. "No, she looked right through me."

"Good."

"Yea. Right." Dean nodded. Was he agreeing or trying to convince himself? It didn't really matter.

"The faster we finish this case, the faster we can get out of this town," Sam said as Ruby set their food down.

"Are you- are you guys here for the Kathryn Nolan case?" Ruby asked tentatively. The boys looked at her with curiousness.

"Yea, we're FBI." Dean was going to show her his badge, but she didn't seem to care and he was glad because he forked a piece of pie into his mouth and didn't want to talk.

"She's the woman whose heart was found in the jewelry box, right?" Sam asked, watching the hostess/waitress.

She nodded, but the boys could see her gnawing on the inside of her cheek.

"Were you close to her?" Dean asked.

Ruby shook her head. "No, but I was the one who found the box."

Dean saw Sam mirror his own look of confusion.

"But I thought the Sheriff's Assistant was the one who found it?" Sam asked looking back at Ruby.

"Oh, yea. Well, I was the Sheriff's Assistant for two days."

"Oh," Dean said, "Would you mind telling us where the Sheriff's station is?"

Ruby nodded, eager to help. "Two blocks down and it's on the right."

"Thank you. Hey, last question I promise," Sam said with a charming smile, "Did you know the old Sheriff?"

Dean could see the girl's shoulders lower just a fraction and her smile crack.

"You mean Graham? Yea, I knew him. He was good people."

Sam smiled gently before nodding, to which Ruby turned gave a small smile and turned to the cash register.

Sam leaned over to Dean and in between bites spoke.

"Guess I know where we're gong to next."


	4. Suspicious Minds

_Emma sat cross legged against the headboard with nothing but the bed sheets pooling around her waist and a beer in her hand. Dean felt her eyes on him as he pulled on his jeans and buttoned up his shirt in the moonlit room. He usually hated this part, the awkwardness that sometimes follows after a _very _fun night, women usually wanted something more (like the thing called _love_); but not Emma. In fact she flat out kicked him out, so here he was (not so much) rushing to get his clothes on and get out. Of course he couldn't help but look at her every so often, enjoying how casual and comfortable she looked._

_"Who was that on the phone, earlier?" She asked._

_He looked back at her, half his shirt buttoned, and saw a red flush creeping up on her cheeks._

_"I'm sorry," She said quickly, turning away."It's none of my business. I shouldn't have asked that."_

_Dean couldn't help but smile. She was cute, the kind of girl his mom probably would have loved for him to bring home. Alas, the women would never meet; but he planned on not running into Emma anytime soon and his mom, well, he hasn't seen her since he was five, and never will again._

_"No it's fine. He was just an old buddy of mine," Dean said as he finished buttoning up his shirt and sat on the edge of the bed and started to put on his shoes._

_"Oh," She said softly, leaning back against the headboard again. "So where are you off to next?"_

_He turned to her with a raised eyebrow._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Exactly what I said," She replied, leaning forward, her elbows on her knees and her chin resting on her chin. "You and I both know you don't stay in one place too long. All that Federal Bureau stuff is BS."_

_"How did you know?"_

_Emma gave him a sympathetic smile. "You and I, we're similar. We run, we lie, we steal because-" she stopped and looked at her bottle again. "God, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to get all psych on you."_

_A small smile flickered on Dean's face before he went back to tying his shoe. She was right, he didn't know what she was going to say, but he had a vague notion as to what; and that scared him a bit._

_He heard her put her bottle down and lean over the side of the bed._

_"I'm probably going one state over."_

_He turned around to look at her and watched her pull on his jacket, electric green eyes looking right back at him. His eyes raked over her body, looking so small in his jacket that was five sizes too big on her._

_"Hm, not gonna tell, huh?" She said, stretching her arms out, checking out how big the jacket was on her._

_He leaned forward and squeezed her shoulders, and ran his hands down the lengths of her arm, giving her a quick but soft kiss._

_"Not even a letter."_

_She feigned a frown before smiling. "Well aren't you mysterious."_

_"I try,"He said with a smirk before pulling back and moving to the edge of the bed to finish getting dressed. "What about you? Where are you going?"_

_She shrugged leaning over him to get her beer. "I don't know. I think I might stay here longer. Boston's been good to me."_

_"You like the city that much?" He said, standing up. The only thing left was his jacket, but he'd hate to lose the sight of her in it._

_"It's okay," she replied, putting her beer down and dropping her hands to the bed and sliding across the comforter to lie on her stomach. The moonlight reflecting sinfully off her porcelain skin. If he didn't leave now, he never was._

_"I should get going," he said, extending his hand for his jacket. As he reached forward, her tongue slid across her top lip and she slowly pulled away. Dean could feel the sight affecting him and she saw too as she glanced at his pants and a smug smirk sprawled across her face._

_"You really should," She said, a sly smile slipped on her face as she leaned back on her elbows._

_"I'm gonna need my jacket back." A knowing smirk itched it's way onto his face as he swayed towards her._

_"You're going to have to come and take it from me."_

_Not one to back down from a challenge, h__e crawled onto the bed and leaned over her._

_"I thought you wanted me to leave?" He asked, leaning down to give her long kiss._

_"I do," She breathed between kisses. "Just not yet."_

_He was going to have a really hard time leaving, and he was looking forward to it._

* * *

As the boys approached the sheriff's station, Dean looked around and saw, once again, an empty parking lot.

"No one's home," Dean said, pointing to the very vacant Sheriff's Parking Spot.

Sam glanced at the spot. "Sheriff might be out, but the suspect might be here."

Dean nodded as they walked up to the Sheriff door. The only _strong_ suspect the Sheriff had was a school teacher and hospital volunteer named Mary Margaret; and Dean seriously doubted such a lady could be responsible for such a gruesome murder as that of Kathryn Nolan's.

"You think it could be something... _ new_?" Dean asked as his brother tugged on the door handle only to find it locked. Sam took out his tools and started to work on the lock

"What?"

"I mean, maybe it was something that Cas let out of Purgetory. You know, like the Leviathan."

After a loud clunk, the door opened without a struggle.

Sam shook his head at his statement. "If that was the case, then why is this the only one like it?"

Dean shrugged. "Maybe it was only one of this species, like the Mother of All."

The boys walked into the empty station and down the empty hall towards the sound of shuffling feet.

"Maybe it's just a crazed pagan god," Sam said to him.

"_Emma please tell me-_"

They rounded the corner of the hall to see a young woman, not older than 32 with short black hair. She looked like someone he knew, well the green eyes did. He had to assume it was Mary Margaret, the sole suspect of the case.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else," She said, the disappointment evident in her voice.

"It's fine," Sam said stepping forward but Dean interupts whatever he is going to say next.

"Is Emma a friend of yours?" It rewarded him with a slap in the arm from Sam.

"Among other things," She said.

"What do you mean?" It was Sam's turn to be curious.

"She's the town Sheriff and the-" She paused and her forhead creased. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Agent Banner, this is Agent Stark. We're with the FBI," Sam said as the boys pulled out their badges for her to glance at and then put them away.

"Oh, Emma didn't tell me you guys were coming," She said, worry inching into her voice, "Are you guys here for the Kathryn- I mean, my case? Did Regina send for you?"

"Who's Regina?" Dean asked, as Sam pulled out his notebook.

"She's the Town Mayor."

"No, she didn't send for us, but if she did what would be her reason?" Sam asked, glancing up from his notepad.

"Well... I don't know- I guess to seal the case against me completely," She said softly, as she turned to go sit on the bed in the corner of the cell.

"Why would she want to do that to you?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, I know it doesn't make sense, but I know she wants me gone."

Dean looked around quickly and saw the _Sheriff's_ desk with a file neatly ontop and he made his way to it, only to find that it was the Kathryn Nolan case. His brother continued to talk to Mary Margaret while he looked at the case file.

It was pretty solid, he saw that they even had fingerprints and motive: Kathryn is the wife of Mary Margaret's lover.

"It says here you think someone is framing you. Does that someone happen to be the Mayor?" Dean asked as he walked back to the cell and passed the file to his brother.

"Yes," She said flatly. "I _know_ it's her."

Sam jotted some more things in his notes before looking up, "Did you see Kathryn any time close to her disappearance?"

"Yes, why?"

"Was she acting strange?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yea, like strange, weird. Did she mention anything about a strange light, or cold spots. Anything?" Dean interjected.

"No. We didn't really talk. I mean... I did have an affair with her husband."

"One last question: I heard you were a friend of Sheriff Graham's. Did he seem to be acting weird to you before he died?" Dean asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"He was an old friend of ours."

"Oh, okay. Well... you know,once he did say he felt like he knew me from a previous life."

"Mary Margaret!" A worried disembodied voice called from down the hall. "It's not looking so good-"

All three turned to the hall to see Emma walking in and stop in her tracks at the sight of the two.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" She asked, her hand on her gun.

"Agent Banner, this is Agent Stark," Sam repeated as they both showed her their badges. "We're with the FBI."

"FBI huh," Emma said, slowly approaching them and after she had a good look at their I.D.'s they put them away and looked at Mary Margaret. "Did you say anything?"

"Nothing we didn't already know," Sam said. Dean was taking every opportunity to look away so Emma didn't get a good look at him.

"What are you guys even doing here? I didn't call you," Emma said looking at the folder Sam had in his hand. Dean busied himself with his jacket, praying that this would finish fast.

"Well, it was just such an odd case, they sent us out to check it out."

"Okay, but I don't want you interrogating my suspect without me present."

"Emma!" Mary Margaret clearly wasn't too pleased about her new title.

She looked at Mary Margaret. "Sorry."

"Will do." Sam nodded and gave her a small smile. "Do you mind if I ask _you_ a few questions?"

"Me? Um, sure," Emma said, leading Sam to her office while Dean stayed with Mary Margaret.

"You know her?" Mary Margaret said to Dean, sitting on her bed.

"What?" Dean said, turning his eyes from Emma to Mary Margaret.

"Yea, you and Emma didn't look at each other at all," She said with a shy smile.

"No, I don't think we've met."

"Agent Stark, let's go." Sam said. The boys thanked the girls and walked out; Dean nearly ran out.

Once they reached the car Sam stopped.

"I think she remembered you."

"What, no." Dean said shaking his head as they got into the car.

"She totally did. She didn't look at you, not even a glance. What job did you tell her when you first met?" Sam asked as Dean started the car.

"I told her I was an FBI agent," He replied pulling out of the parking lot. "What did she say?"

Sam flipped open his book. "Same thing as in the case file. But she did say something interesting about that Sheriff Graham."

"What?"

"Well, it turns out that before he died, he was seeing this wolf-"

"Hell Hound?"

"No, it was a wolf that would just appear out of no where and it was also the same wolf she saw when she ran into the town sign."

"The jacked up one at the entrance?"

"Yea, that one. It turns out she thought he was losing it and he even went to go see her son for help."

Dean's brow twisted, "Wait, she has a son?"

"Yes. But here's the kicker: Her son thinks everyone here is a storybook character."

"She has a son?"

"Seriously Dean!"

"Alright, alright." Dean said, hastily. "So, what does the boy have to do with anything?"

"Well, according to Emma, Graham claimed that he was seeing flashbacks of an old life-"

"Like he knew that Mary chick from a previous life."

"Yes. So he went to Emma's son to ask for help and Henry-"

"Wait, who's Henry?"

"Emma's son."

"Oh."

"Anyway, Henry told Graham that he was the huntsman from the Snow White story."

"Well, both stories involve heart." Dean said lamely.

"Deaths are different, but I think maybe his ghost came back and was convinced of his character was the Huntsman and came back to finish the job with Kathryn."

Dean tapped the roof of the Impala a few times, looking up the street then back at Sam.

"I guess we have to pay a trip to Henry."


	5. Puzzle Pieces

Emma watched the boys leave and waited to hear the door close behind them. It had been what- almost ten, eleven years since she last say Dean? Hell, she never expected to see him again after that (_very fun_) weekend. Of course, nothing ever worked out in her favor, why should this have been any different.

She tried to roll the stress out of her shoulders and leaned against her desk facing Mary Margaret. First Henry, then this case and now those boys: was her life trying to break a record for the most complicated life in the shortest time?

"So, you knew the short one?" Mary Margaret asked, leaning on the cell door with her hands dangling through the bars, "He was kinda cute."

Emma's head snapped up. "What! No."

Her friend raised an eyebrow but Emma crossed her arms and tried to look anywhere but at her. Mary Margaret knew how to play the sheriff and kept quiet until it became overly uncomfortable.

"Okay, fine. Maybe I did but-"

"Ex boyfriend?"

"Oh, _god_ no. Him? Ha!"

Mary Margaret was now intrigued with this tid bit of information. It was a refreshing break from the horrible predicament she was in, a break she so needed.

"Then why were you so keen on kicking them out?"

Emma didn't need the guys prying around town, or Mary Margaret prying into her past. It was only going to bring up a whole new can of worms that she wasn't ready to handle yet. In fact, she was hoping all this conversation could be forgotten, and preferably never brought up again.

She shrugged nonchalant, and looked at the door. "Because they're Feds. and they always make things harder than they need to be. Anyway, shouldn't you be worried about your case?"

Mary Margaret sighed heavily. "I can't really do much from this side now can I?"

"No, I suppose not," Emma said moving closer to her friend's cell, remembering exactly why she came running back to the station in the first place. "And I don't think you're going to like what I'm going to tell you."

Mary Margaret was silent, waiting for Emma to continue, but also hoping she wouldn't. From the way Emma looked concerned, Mary Margaret knew it wasn't good news. She didn't know if she could handle bad news —correction— she didn't _want_ the bad news.

"I went back to the loft and-" Emma paused and reached into her jacket, pulling out an evidence bag, "I found this hunting knife under your bed in the heating vent."

The ex-teacher gasped, horrified of the article in front of her and when she got a closer look of the knife and what it was covered in, she nearly choked. She couldn't -_didn't-_ want to believe what she saw.

"Is- Is that?"

"Yea," Emma said solemnly, putting the evidence on her desk. "It's covered in blood and I'm going to guess it belongs to Kathryn. I'm going to send it to forensics for confirmation."

"Oh my god. But how? I don't even know how to open that vent!" Mary Margaret said.

"Then someone broke in and planted it there."

Mary Margaret looked at Emma cautiously. She wasn't sure she was hearing what she thought. Was her friend really not believing in her? Out of all the people, she thought Emma (_and David) _ would be the last ones to not believe her. This was just getting worst.

"You don't believe me, do you."

"I believe you, Mary Margaret, but I'm gonna need proof pointing in the right direction," Emma paused and looked compassionately at her friend, "and so far, everything is pointing at you."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"I think it's time you get a lawyer." Emma said with a solemn nod.

"What an excellent idea!"

Both women turned to the doorway to see Mr. Gold standing there, or more like leaning forward on his cane with both hands.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to offer my legal services," Gold said, walking (_more like limping_) towards them. "I can be very persuasive, Ms. Swan."

Emma narrowed her eyes at the man. She didn't trust him. Not one bit.

She was already nervous about those agents being here, she didn't want to worry about Gold (_purposefully)_ screwing up Mary Margaret's case.

"I'm sure you can, Gold. But what she needs now is for me to have space to do my job, not-"

"No one is stopping you," Gold said with a smirk. "I'm just trying to help."

"Please go."

"Ms. Blanchard, I strongly suggest you to reconsider-"

"Not you, Gold. Emma," Mary Margaret said, looking at the Sheriff, "I want to talk to my lawyer. Alone."

Emma gave her a curious look, as if to ask her if she was sure, and when she nodded back, she relented. She figured, if Gold is an enemy of Regina, then her enemy's enemy was her friend (_more like alliance)._

"Fine. You win. But you better have her best interest at heart," Emma said grabbing her coat and walking to the door.

* * *

Dean and Sam had stopped by the Diner to get some more information from Ruby, who seemed to be the town gossip: Henry went to Storybrooke Elementary, and lived in the biggest house up Mifflin. That was all they could get out of her though because Granny had called her away to help.

The boys were now cruising up Mifflin, keeping an out for the biggest house on the street. They figured that since it was well past 3 o'clock, the boy would be home by now.

"Don't you think a mansion is a bit too... _big_ for a sheriff?" Dean asked, looking side to side for the house. He couldn't believe that a town sheriff was getting paid enough to live in a mansion, but hell, good for her if she was. It still didn't cease to intrigue him how different their paths went after that one weekend (_of course it did, he was a hunter and she was a normal person with a normal life. They were always going to have different paths, they just happened to cross one night.)_

"Yea, maybe her boyfriend is a rich guy or something," Sam said absently, digging his thumb into his cut. Dean turned to say something about the comment but stopped short when he saw the weight of the sleepless nights on his little brother's shoulders and face. He hated seeing his brother in this pain, carrying the burden that he did.

Dean glanced over at him with concern. "Are you okay? Is it _him_?"

Sam pasted on a weak smile but never looked at him. "Yea—No, I'm fine. I've got it."

"Alright, if you say so." Dean didn't believe a word he was saying, but he knew his brother was stubborn enough to not say anything. He was just going to have to keep an extra-extra eye on him. The last thing he needed was to babysit his adult brother while trying to figure out what god or creature was doing this.

They reached the white mansion, the last house on the street, and saw a small boy walking up the sidewalk and on the pathway to the house. Dean could see the boy had brown hair and was wearing a navy blue coat, a red and grey scarf and had a military green simple backpack.

"I think that's him," Sam said pointing to Henry.

"I wouldn't have guess," Dean replied shaking his head as he pulled over in front of the house.

"We'll start with Kathryn Nolan, then about Graham and see where that takes us. That good?"

Sam nodded and they both got out of the car and adjusted their suit jackets as they approached the boy. Dean was slightly hesitant, they usually spoke to the parents first then the kids, but they didn't have much of a choice here.

Henry was halfway up the path to the door when he turned around to face them. Dean saw that the small boy's head would barely reach his elbow and his hair was long, just brushing over his (_very familiar_) hazel eyes.

"Hey, Henry, how's it going?" Dean said as he approached the pathway with Sam following after him.

"Hi, uh- how did you know my name?" Henry asked cautiously, glancing between both of them. "Who are you?

"I'm Agent Banner, this is Agent Stark, we're with the FBI." Dean said. "We talked to your mom earlier, she told us about you."

"Really?" Henry asked, Dean could see him relaxing when he heard they were with the FBI. "Why?"

"We just needed to come talk to you, ask a few questions," Dean said, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam take out his notepad and scribble down a few notes.

"Oh, okay. About what?" Henry asked, his head tilted to the side with curiosity and Dean couldn't help the _very _small smile on his face.

(_The boy looks a lot like his mom, right down to the tilted head.)_

"About Kathryn Nolan, did you ever talk to her or see her?" Dean asked, his voice balanced between a casual but serious tone. He needed the boy to keep trusting him and to do that, he needed to make sure the kid thought he was a friend and not a superior and his tone would make all the difference.

Henry shrugged. "I didn't really talk to her but I _did_ go to the welcome home party she had for David."

"Was she acting weird that night?" Sam interjected directly, looking at Henry with a concentrated, almost interogating, look. Dean knew it wasn't necessarily Sam's fault for his directness, having Lucifer nagging at you 24/7 wasn't a walk in the park, but still... as he watched Henry, something kept tugging at him (_He needed to protect the little boy even from his own brother and that confused him even more_) They needed to wrap this cas up, this town was getting to him, he was sure of it.

"What do you mean weird?" Henry asked.

"Weird like, did she see any strange lights or hear things that weren't there?" Sam clarified, a lot softer this time.

"No."

"No?" Sam jotted something in his notes before looking back up.

"What about Graham, was he acting weird?" Dean asked. He knew the boy was hiding something, he just needed to find out what, at the same time he needed to be gentle. Scaring the kid wouldn't get him any information.

"I thought this was about Kathryn?" Henry asked, glancing between the two men.

Dean nodded confidently. "It is, but we are also investigating Graham's death."

"Oh."Henry said flatly, glancing at the ground.

Sam looked up from his notes. "Did _he_ act weird before his death?"

Henry pursed his lips and started to take a keen interest in the shrubbery at his side, abruptly ignoring the question.

Dean knew what the kid was thinking, the boy wanted to tell them about his _fairytale characters theory_, but every adult who he told didn't believe him. The kid knew he was labeled as a freak, and it struck a cord in him because he knew how it felt (_granted he accepted that he was a freak, but it still bothered him in his younger years_). They needed the boy to tell them his version,_ even if_ they have to crush his idea after he tells them for the sake of the case.

He crouched in front of the boy and looked up at him and the next words almost killed him. "Henry, you can trust us. I promise."

* * *

Henry looked at him, then at Sam, then back at Dean. Caution and fear coursing through him.

There had been no real investigation about Graham's death, but he knew who killed the late Sheriff. He just didn't think the FBI people would understand. He _knew_ they wouldn't understand. Nobody but his real mom did and he was sure that she didn't completely believe like he did.

"You wouldn't believe me. No one does."

"Try me."

Henry hooked his thumb in his backpack shoulder straps as his eyes darted between the two guys. Something about these guys was different. He knew they weren't from the Enchanted Forest but they were allowed to come into Storybrooke (he could swear he could see them touched by magic, both dark and light). Henry couldn't tell how or why, but that made it easier to trust them.

He told them all about Regina's, the Evil Queen, and her curse and everything it brought and also about Prince Charming and Snow White's daughter being the Savior. He also explained Rumplestiltzkin's prophecy about the savior, and how on her 28 birthday she would break the curse. What he forgot to explain was the family tree, but that would have taken eons.

"Why do you think the Evil Queen killed Graham? Did it have anything to do with the Savior?" Dean asked. Henry shuddered at that memory, something he hated to think about.

"It had everything with the Savior," Henry said softly. "He started to remember about the Enchanted Forest, the Evil Queen's curse and who everyone _really _was. That's the _last_ thing the Evil Queen wants."

"So Graham isn't the only one from that, 'Magic Woods', right?" Dean was seeming far more interested than he should have allowed and Henry was glad to see he was taking him serious. It had been a while since someone had taken him serious

(I_t also helped that he felt extremely comfortable with Agent Stark)._

Henry let out as deep a sigh as his little body would allow. If they didn't believe him, then that was them, if they did then he would get more help. "Yes, everyone in town is a character from a fairytale book but they don't know it. The Evil Queen's curse stole their happy endings and so they're unhappy and miserable."

"If everyone is so unhappy with their life here, why don't they just leave?" Sam asked, feverishly writing in his notepad.

"Because! Nobody can leave! Bad things happen when they leave!" Henry said matter of factly, almost desperate.

"How can they break the curse?" It was Sam again.

Henry looked behind at the door of his house then leaned in close to the boys. Henry then leaned on his tiptoes to get a glimpse of what Sam was writing. Only one other person (Emma) knew of this _very_ information, but for some reason, he felt he could trust Agent Stark, and if Agent Stark trusted Agent Banner then he trusted him too.

"You can't tell my mom this, she doesn't know," Henry said waiting for an agreement from the boys. Once they nodded, he continued.

"Snow White and Prince Charming had a baby and sent her through the magic portal to this land before the curse could touch her. After 28 the savior is suppose to break the curse."

"You've already told us that-" Dean said, his voice trailing. Henry was being more mysterious than most women he picked up.

"But I didn't tell you that the savior is in town."

"Who's the savior?" the men asked in unison. It made Henry feel good that they were taking him seriously, in fact, he felt ecstatic and satisfied that he was able to convince them the truth (of course he didn't know that Dean and Sam were going to flat out tell him his idea was folly, even if they believed it).

Henry leaned out of their huddle with a proud grin. "My mom."

Dean was more confused than ever. "But I thought she was the Evil Queen?"

Henry gave him a curious look, he thought he had explained that earlier. But maybe he wasn't clear enough.

"Emma is my real mom, the Savior. My _adoptive mother_ is the Evil Queen."

"You're adopted?" Dean said. Henry could see how confused he was and would have laughed

(_Did Agent Stark think Regina was his real mom?)_

but Henry didn't get a chance to answer because the large white door of his house opened.

"Henry!" Regina called as she walked down the steps to her son. "Go inside, lunch is on the table."

"See you guys later!" Henry smiled and gave them a short wave before running inside the house, carefully avoiding his mother's hug. He was desperately hoping that they didn't tell her anything about Emma and he needed to finish explaining to the guys. He had a feeling he was going to run into them sooner rather than later.

* * *

Regina watched the door close before turning to the men. "I'm sorry, was my son bothering you?"

She spoke calmly, her tone and movements were calculated and everyone could see that.

The brothers shook their heads but it was Dean who spoke. "No, it's fine. We were just chatting. Good kid you got there."

(_Damn, you didn't get to squash that kid's dream and idea. Probably for the better, right Sammie-boy?_)

She smiled (a fake smile) and crossed her arms. "Thank you. I try."

Sam looked at her and smiled (falsely) genuinely.

(_Now that is a beautiful woman, don't you think Sammy? I bet you'd like to-)_

Sam coughed and quickly excused himself before addressing the woman again. "Must be hard when he thinks you're the Evil Queen."

Dean turned to him and gave him a wide-eyed look of 'shut-the-hell-up-what-are-you-doing'.

She started to turn red and Sam couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment, or maybe even both. "He told you about his fairytale idea? I am so sorry about that."

(_Just look at her! She is obviously the Evil Queen, she has the look and everything)_

Sam grit his teeth, trying desperately to ignore Lucifer and his unwanted comments.

Dean smiled. "Oh, _no._ It was fine. The kid has an active imagination."

"Yes, _very_ active imagination." She murmured.

"Oh how rude of me," The dark haired woman forced a smiled and extended her hand to the boys, "Mayor Mills."

"Agents Stark and Banner with the FBI."

She furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't remember calling FBI, hell she didn't even recall talking to anyone about FBI but nonetheless, she shook their hands.

"FBI, hm. May I ask why you were talking to my son? I trust he isn't in any trouble?"

"No, we were just seeing if he could help with the Kathryn Nolan case since Mary Margaret was his teacher." Sam said quickly. Trying to avoid any complicated issues, especially since they were dealing with the town mayor. This trip was becoming harder than it needed to be and Dean didn't look like he was any closer to leaving and the Mayor wasn't too happy they were there.

"You're working on the Kathryn Nolan case? I thought you guys would have bigger fish to fry?"

"We just go where they send us, m'am," Dean said. Sam put away his notebook in his jacket pocket and was just waiting to leave. He knew Dean wanted to ask her questions, but Sam had a really strong feeling it would end badly

(_Of course you do. She is the Evil Queen! You know the boy is telling the truth. Hell you knew the minute you stepped into town)._

Regina huffed. "Well thank you, but I trust our town sheriff can handle this case well on her own. We don't need your help."

"Once we solve it, we'll be out of your hair," Dean said sharply.

Regina groaned quietly, but Sam could see her gritting her teeth.

"Then I hope the case is solved _very_ quickly," Regina said.

"Would you mind answering a few questions for us?" Dean asked.

She arms crossed, and maintained her cold stare but her voice was still too... calm. "What do you want to know?"

"Was Kathryn Nolan acting strange before her disappearance?"

"No, she was completely sane, Mary Margaret though, she is the insane one. You're wasting you time on me. Mary Margaret is the already in custody," She said with a smug look.

(_Isn't she a bit too cheery for that poor teacher's demise. Sort of like- oh! Like she hates her with a passion! Didn't the Evil Queen hate Snow White that much?)_

Sam thought about what Lucifer said. He could have a point, Regina was a little too _happy_ about Mary Margaret's case.

Dean nodded and reciprocated her stiff smile. "Uh-huh. Thank you for your time, _Mayor_ Mills."

The stiff smile never left Regina's face as they were ushered from the front of her house to their car. She stood at the entrance to the path to her house waiting for them to get in their car and drive away.

(_Hey Sam, ask her about Graham. Go on, see what she says.)_

Sam paused before getting into the car and turned to the mayor. "One question, Mayor. What was the nature of your relationship with Sheriff Graham?"

"None of your business," She replied stiffly, before turning and walking up to her house.

Dean smirked as he turned on the car. "Someone's got a crown up their ass."

"Yea, I'm not scratching her off the suspect list," Sam said, ignoring the lame pun, and studying his notes.

"You think she's the witch doing, er- _did _this?" Dean asked, as they drove back to the Bed and Breakfast.

"It wouldn't be the first time a witch took out her anger on a town," Sam said, looking over his notes. "I think Henry is telling the truth."

(_You know he is telling the truth. Just figure out when Emma first got to town and when the first weird thing happened and you'll have the proof.)_

Dean turned to him with a look of disbelief. "Maybe, but can someone, especially a witch really have the power to bring an entire town to from one… _universe_ to another?"

(_You can transport people, why not entire towns?)_

Sam glanced at Dean pensively. "Who knows? It would make sense with everything going on."

Dean shook his head thoughtfully. "I just… It's so unbelievable. I think I'd be more comfortable if it was a pagan god. Why is it always witches."

Sam shrugged, but he understood his brother's thought. Witches aren't really monsters, killing her would be killing a human (_Oh, Sammie-boy, it wouldn't be any different than killing a monster_)

"At the very least, there are two people who have been linked to both victims: Emma and Regina. The Savior and the Evil Queen from his story."

"We just need to just figure for sure, who is doing this," Dean said non-chalant.

(_You need to start asking the right questions, that's what you need Sammie-boy.)_

* * *

Regina closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She didn't know what to make of the encounter with those FBI agents. No one was suppose to be able to come into town, unless of course they had a direct connection to it. And the only ones that came from out of town were Emma and Henry. So what were these _agents_ doing in Storybrooke?

She pondered the thought: Maybe they were realm travelers like Jefferson the Mad Hatter; only they stayed here in this magic less realm. She couldn't understand why they would choose that, but then an even more horrendous thought plagued her.

_(What if they are the ones who break the curse?)_

She knew in her gut they wouldn't be the ones to break the curse, but she knew that person who could was close. Either way. The boys' presence was dangerous and she did not need them snooping around and foiling her careful and methodical plan

(_In which she did not anticipate the FBI getting involved)_

that she worked hard on. And if they found out her involvement, they would surely take Henry away and give him to Emma. She was sure of it and that was the very last thing she wanted.

She needed to make sure Henry didn't say anything too… Incriminating.

"Henry!" She called, from the bottom of the staircase. She was nervous, but steeled herself.

"Coming."

Within seconds he was walking down the staircase to her.

"Yes?"

Regina looked down at her son, her mind racing to a million things.

"Henry, what did those men ask you?" She asked evenly.

"Just about Kathryn and Graham," He said. She could see he was hiding something, he was her son after all.

"Did you say anything about your fantasy and fairytale stuff?" Regina asked strictly. If those agents thought Henry was crazy, and that she wasn't doing her job as a mother-

"Nope," Henry replied quickly, pursing his lips tightly.

She knew. That was all she needed to see. "Henry! They could take you away from me if they think I can't help you get rid of those fantasies!"

"Maybe they wouldn't have come if you hadn't killed Kathryn!" Henry shouted back.

"Is that what you think!" Regina said, the hurt evident in her voice.

"I know you did! All so Snow White can go to jail because you want your revenge!" Henry shouted.

"Enough with the fairytales! Go to your room!"

With that the two parted ways. Henry stomped to his room, slamming the door behind him and Regina stalked to the kitchen.

She was huffing, the adrenaline from the fight started to wane and she felt horrible. She shouldn't have yelled at him like that, but he also shouldn't have made those accusation

(_Albeit he was right, but that wasn't the point. He was suppose to believe her)_ he is getting too close to the truth, and she needed him to stop with it before he foils her plans.

She was going to get her cake and eat it too, and nobody, not Emma or those agents, were going to stop her.

She looked at the clock, it was a quarter after 4. The man she needed to talk to should available.

She decided she needed to pay Gold a visit, so she locked up the house (made sure she left a note that she had a quick meeting to go to), got into her car, drove to main street. As she drove she wondered how she was going to make it up to Henry later. Maybe she'll make him his favorite dinner dish, or maybe let him have some hot chocolate before bed and (_maybe)_ slip in an apology in there somewhere.

The drive was short and she walked up to the old pawn shop, the door ringing as she entered.

The man was standing behind the glass casing, wiping it down with a white towel.

"There's new people in town."

Gold looked up at her and quirked an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were the town crier now."

She frowned. "There are FBI agents snooping around _our_ case. I need you to get them out of town."

Gold put his cleaning rag down and looked at her with patronizing patience in his eye. "I _only _agreed to help you with Kathryn."

Regina placed her hands on the glass case, and relished the self satisfaction as she saw him cringe at her hands smearing the once clean display case.

"Gold, if you don't help me, they're going to find out we were involved with the case and take away my son and then they'll figure out that you helped." Regina said ominously, hoping to scare him into helping her. But she should have known that there was no scaring Gold, the man who owned the town.

Gold smirked and looked at her with the most placid face. "I can assure you, _dearie_, they won't find out."

Regina narrowed her eyes, and wished she had magic at this moment.

(_But it was a two way street, so maybe it wasn't such a great idea)._

"But! because I'm _so_ fond of the boy, I'll see what I can do."

"What's the price?" She asked cautiously. She knew he didn't work for free, especially when it came to 'taking care' of people.

"You have a lot of influence in this town, I could always use a favor," He said, a sly smile on his face.

"Fine." She gave him one more glare before turning to leave.

"Always a pleasure to do business with you, Mayor Mills."

Regina turned just before closing the door behind her.

"Just. Get. It. Done."


End file.
